Kevin Drake
Kevin was a former member of the Guild Eisenwald before it became a Dark Guild. He now wonders around looking for a new guild. He works as a merceny trying to make some cash. Appearance He has white hair and wears a black robe with a white belt with a white coat hangeing off the back. His hair is wavey in the wing and changes based on his Take Over. He keeps his sword in a seith at all times. Personality He is a calm and careing person. He is sorry that his former Guild could not see the light. He mantanes a level head nature and rarely uses his Take Over magic as he says it as "I only use it when ethier my oppent is to strong to beat otherwise or I respect him enough to use it." The latter quote is expressed to his former Guild master, and Dante. Though he has not battled Dante he tells himself if he ever gets the chance he will not hold back. He also wants to be an S-Class. History He was once a slave in Bosco until his master taught him Take Over and released him from service. He moved to Firoe and then join the Guild Eisenwald. He never took an assantion mission and left after the Guild was orderd to disband. He then one day ran into his old Guild master and beat him useing Take Over: Soul of the Lightning Demon his second strongest Take Over. 'The first mission:' He went on this mission to find and destroy the Demon Cage. It was not acutaly a Demon but his own brother who was paid to cause panic in the streets. 'The second mission: Take Over Soul of the Water Demon' He went to a fishing villige only to find that it was controled be this Demon. He walked up to an old man that told him if he could beat it the villge would ponit him to the local wizard Guild. He battled it intensly with his Ice Make Magic. He then did a Take Over and acuried its magic. 'The third mission: Two Take Overs' In this mission he help a rich guy find a Book of magic. In return the guy taught him sword magic. He left the town without saying good buy to the guy. He then went to another city. He found out that this city was teorized by not one but two Demons. He went to the lighting Demon first. They battled an he discoveryed thier was no way to win without using his Take Over: Soul of the Water Demon. The magic did not help. In phisacal strengh he was good enough to take it down and proformed his Take Over when he returned to normal. Synopsis Under construction! Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: As a user of sword magic he also taught himself to fight with his hands.This helps out when using his Take Over magic.Enhanced Strength: During his traning in Take Over and his life as a slave he has gained strentgh to fight at lest two people stronger then him at once.Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Being trained in martial arts and physical discipline, to help with his Take Over magic he has gained speed that with his strength he could take on two people stronger then him at once. Immense Endurance & Durability: Kevin's most astonishing traits. Despite his size, he can take hits that would kill even the average mages. With little to know trouble without out using his Take Over. That and how fast he could change Take Overs waste a lot of magic, but he can handle it as his epithet is the Demon leigon. Magic Powers Sword Magic: Style of Flames: 'Is is own personal style of Sword Magic. He swings his sword so fast falmes come oof it at times. *'Sword Magic: Fox King:' '''Is his first Sword Magic spell which turns the sword a light blue which is the stab forwards with a magic circle appearing makeing he faster. *'Sword Magic: Fox King: Flaming Slice: ' His sword turned his sword light blue. After it turns blue it shoots a red flame out tip and then swings the sword. The flames on the end act like a whip. *'Sword Magic: Fox King: Flame Tornado:' Puts his sword forward and a tornado of red flame comes out. The full extent is unknown. '''Ice Make '(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Kevin's case, he uses Static Ice Make, and a little Dynamic Ice Make meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things weapons, or animals. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Kevin possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. *'Freeze': Ice-Make's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Kevin comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability. *'Ice Make: Lance ' (ランス''Ransu''): Kevin extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. Kevin can also create just a single one for melee combat. *'Ice Make: Shield '(シールド''Shīrudo''): He creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. *'Ice Make: Prison '(プリズン''Purizun''): He creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. *'Ice Make: Eagle '''He creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target. *'Ice Make: Ramp: 'He uses this to make attcks ramp over the intend target. '''Take Over:'Allows the user to take over the power (or the body, in the case ofVulcan) of a creature or person and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill such as flying or swimming. It can only take over the power of beings that the user truly 'knows'. * '''Take Over: Soul of the Water Demon: '''Is his weakest Take Over spell. It allows him to use water magic. Though he only used this form in the past so not much is known about it. * '''Take Over: Soul of the Lightning Demon: '''His second strongest Take Over. It has two pairs of bat-like wings used for flying. In this he uses Lightning magic. * '''Take Over: Soul of the Sky Demon: '''His strongest Take Over. With one pair of bat-like wings. He uses wind magic in this form. He has as far as knowledge goes he has only asumed this form when he first took it over.